


one and only

by ymguchi (complex_andhera)



Series: girls love au [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/F, alex tries their hand at shoujo-ai cliches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 07:43:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5326166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/complex_andhera/pseuds/ymguchi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>discontinued; the greatest love story ever told: how two girls, as different as night and day, rain or shine, get together and live happily ever after. </p><p>(for now) </p><p>kiyoyachi, set in college, they live together and explore how the came to love each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	one and only

**Author's Note:**

> hey, i know my form is p experimental and in a traditional writing sense, probably not all that good. 
> 
> BUT. idk. i felt like it suited both of them. 
> 
> please let me know if there's anything i need to fix!
> 
> comments are always welcome and appreciated :c

kiyoko has always been in love with yachi.

 

yachi thinks that she’s the only one who trembles when they’re together, but kiyoko is just as nervous as she is.

 

(she’s just better at hiding it, is all.)

 

hitoka is the most beautiful artist kiyoko has ever seen. she’s most breathtaking when she’s got pink paint smeared at the corner of her forehead, right by her blond temples. folded up, worn white shirt with the sleeves rolled to her elbows to reveal surprisingly strong forearms and long, tapered fingers...kiyoko’s dazing off in class again, hardly listening to anything her professor is saying and certainly not copying any of the figures or charts he’s written out on the board.

 

she doesn’t know what she was thinking, signing up for an 8 AM physics class. kiyoko’s already falling asleep, dozing off with her head against the window sill so she gets at least a little warmth from the sunlight, seeing as winter’s here and the heating in uni is not nearly as nice as what they have in their apartment.

 

their apartment. kiyoko still can’t get over it, still can’t believe that both she and yachi ended up in the same city, at the same university, and even in the same tiny house with its overflowing bookshelf (advanced calculus and color swatches, quantum mechanics and van gogh overlap peacefully) and constant fragrance of jasmine and milk tea.

 

(she likes to fill the vases before hitoka awakes, a bouquet to greet her when she has to leave early for classes)

 

(and yachi always knows that she takes her tea with little honey, as a reprise after a long day of classes and an even longer, more unpleasant commute)

 

what holds them together is a bond that nobody else can understand. yachi has no idea of how much kiyoko wants to protect her, how much she wants to shield her away from the ugly parts of this universe, because someone as beautiful as yachi, a woman whose sparkling eyes match the innocence on the inside, should never have to bear witness to anything dirty. should never have to see anything that makes her hurt, or feel pain, or worse, that makes her cry.

 

when yachi cries, kiyoko freezes up on the inside. she hasn’t had her speech problems since she was a child, hasn’t been mute in front of teachers and peers and her parents like she was as a kindergartener, but when yachi is sad, when yachi sheds a tear over the past or over any unkind words, she remembers the sensory overload that used to clamp down on her vocal cords and wrap its hands around her neck until she ran far, far away and collapsed behind her mother’s rosebushes, or the empty swing set.

 

and all kiyoko can do is hold her in her arms. if she can’t talk, at least she can be warm. at least she can promise hitoka that she is not leaving, ever, unless yachi gets tired of her or wants her to leave, in which case she would quietly pack up her bags and go back to her sister’s place in the mountains, and resign herself to a life of milking cows and planting sunflowers and roaming cornfields in the darkness.

 

(if that was all that it would take to make yachi happy, she would do it without a single thought)

 

she remembers how the come together. class is only half over, and instead of derivatives and algorithms and soil nutrient composition, she is thinking about the gentle curve of hitoka’s slender back, when she’s wrapped up in kiyoko’s white sheets and her legs are dangling from the side of the balcony as she gazes up at the stars and whistles the utena theme song underneath her breath. these are the nights when hitoka shakes awake in the middle of the night, scared by her own nightmares and paranoia spilling over into her sleep, and she can only be comforted by a stray perfumed cigarette and the cool air rushing against her sweaty forehead. kiyoko doesn’t care that she smokes, and after sex sometimes she will share one with her, or taste the ash in her mouth and the turpentine that lingers on her skin, and it’s all come to be part of the inescapable essence of yachi.

 

but it was these nights, when kiyoko would wake up and want nothing more than to climb out of her bed and join yachi under the moonlight, even though the air in the city is so bad she can hardly see any stars, even with her telescope, and even though she has a class at the crack of dawn tomorrow morning, that brought them closer together.

 

the more time she spent with hitoka, the more the got to know her kouhai under the guise of casual coffee meeting,

 

(the way she gets excited about cute latte art and never notices when she has a bit of foam on her upper lip)

 

(the way she stares at well decorated pastries with puppy dog eyes until kiyoko buys one for both of them and ends up letting yachi finish most of her)

 

the more she felt herself falling in love, despite her ice princess exterior.

 

she wanted to bad to hold hitoka’s hand

(but not just in a friendly upperclassman way)

 

or kiss her cheeks

(but not just because they’re turning red under the cold).

 

she wanted to hold her in her arms, drink cheap wine and watch terrible art films or murder mysteries, or even criminally bad television after dragging hitoka away from hours spent at her canvas and as kiyoko absently takes notes in her notebook, she smirks and remembers that she kissed yachi silent after watching minutes of her adorable blubbering about “feelings” and “getting a heart attack whenever she’s around kiyoko”, on a cool august afternoon when coming home from a convenience store run for ice popsicles.

 

they had spent the day together, yachi was finally free from university entrance exams and had been sleeping over quite recently. she had woken kiyoko up at noon and asked if they could go to the pool (she was much less shy when it was just the two of them, alone) and after coming back from hours in the sunlight and chlorinated water, kiyoko had bought them both popsicles and water bottles and had tried not be distracted by the way the water streamed down yachi’s neck as she blabbered about art schools and how excited she was to reunite with her senpai in tokyo. she suddenly turned silent, before trying to articulate how she felt something deeper for shimizu, and kiyoko’s eyes widened at the possibility that yachi too felt more than the constraints of friendships or girl-crushes.

 

truly, it was the way yachi’s cheeks reddened almost immediately, and the way her lips looked much like a goldfish out of water, twitching eagerly as she tried to explain away her feelings, that made kiyoko swallow her words by leaning down and kissing her. and though they were sitting on shimizu’s front porch, no one had seen them except for a couple of little girls playing outside their neighbor’s house.

 

it was nothing like the shoujo-ai manga that kiyoko had secretly devoured under the covers late night in her bedroom, just the simple press of her chapped lips against hitoka’s soft ones, but at the same time it was everything, years of watching yachi grow into a beautiful, slightly more confident woman, and longing after her in the quiet, subtle way that kiyoko did most things.

 

yachi had leaned in and cradled the side of her face, and the touch of her fingertips against her cheeks was cool against her heated skin. they broke apart and yachi looked like she was about to faint, but she still grabbed kiyoko’s hand and held it against her chest. kiyoko could see the determination in her eyes, and laughed, softly. she kissed hitoka’s cheek and tucked a lock of her straight blond hair behind her ear, never once looking away from her.

 

“i’d been wanting to do that forever,” kiyoka whispered.

 

“i’m glad that you waited,” yachi laughs, finally. “any earlier, and i would have had a heart attack,”

 

in the distance, kiyoko can hear the bell ring. she finally wakes up, grabs her books, and leaves the classroom.

 

(people behind her whisper about how she finally looks happy. they’re right, and the reason is waiting at home for her, in her bedroom, underneath their sheets.)

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> come say hi: ymguchi.tumblr.com
> 
> thank you for reading! hope you liked it!!


End file.
